Many services and applications provide functionality associated with images captured by cameras. In one example, an online mapping service may provide users with interactive maps derived from images captured by cameras mounted on aircrafts, vehicles, and/or satellites. In another example, a web search engine may provide users with search results comprising one or more images captured by cameras. Unfortunately, many images acquired by cameras may suffer from blur. For example, blur may occur due to motion of a camera while an image is captured (e.g., a camera mounted to an aircraft may experience three-dimensional movement due to turbulent motion experience by the aircraft during image capture). Substantial blur within an image may render the image unusable for certain applications/functions.